The End
by Mourneloupe
Summary: When it gets too crowded, just move someplace else!. SK. A tale of love, hate, a protection of faith and the world you share with everyone else. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

_A story of many things I guess. It's not really going anywhere right now, but I wanted it up online so I could come back to it and maybe get into it's mood again._

_Sesshomaru finds a truth he had been missing_

_Some references and characters from Princess Mononoke_

I do not own yadda yadda yadda, you know...all that fun stuff.

* * *

The Lord of the West was tyrannical yet just. The stoic dog demon ruled over three quarters of the demon territories of modern day Japan by the year 2000. His land was mostly the grass lands and the few huge mountainous scape that separated mainland Japan from their respected coast lines. He was known by both mortals and immortals. Demons and humans both served under him and he was the only lord to keep a balance between species for over 5 centuries and without a mate.

The Lord Sesshomaru was thought to be a block of ice, though none at his court would say this out loud for fear of their mighty lord's wrath upon them, However, silent looks and whispered conversations seemed to not phase the stoic demon and so many opinions went unheeded. Which was justly good, for if he had followed up every conversation he always overheard over half of the royal court wold be...well, dead.

When the lord grew weary of his court's babbling and every day socializing he made his way through the forests with the three closest things that you could ever call his "friends".

One was an ex demon slayer, strange in itself that the demon lord kept one in his services, however the woman known as Sango was never far from the demon lord and over the years, many of his diplomats assumed she was under a slavery bond and had to follow him at all times. She was described as highly dangerous and most occupants in the courts avoided and feared her, despite her being, well a woman.

The second accompaniment was also some talk in the courts that were mainly from demon bloodlines. The lord traveled with a monk of human religion known as Buddhism. He was a cocky pervert and all the ladies of the court knew him and most males wanted his head, however he was sworn as the left hand of the demon lord himself, an honor that most would never see in a full lifetime, mortal or immortal. The monk was known as Miroku and he was well trained in demon education, etiquette and behavior. He was the economic, social and military ambassador for the Western territory.

The left hand of the Lord Sesshomaru was in fact however, shared by two in his three company. Sango was simply a friend and confidant and a warrior for and with the lord, she had too many responsibilities outside the demon courts to be so. No, the other spot within the left shadow of the lord was incredibly, his younger brother. Inuyasha the hanyou, born out of wedlock and mating to their great father in his later years was twice as powerful as the court combined and could rival easily the lord himself, however he had never wanted that spotlight and was content just fighting with and for his elder brother.

Now the lord's right hand was a talk of some great interest for females of the court always. The right hand was only honored to the Lord's mate so Inuyasha and Miroku together had almost more power than the entire council under Sesshomaru just as his mate would have if he had possession of one, or was in interest of obtaining one any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah so anyway, if you're here it means you read the first sort of prelude to the story. It's odd and no it begins in the prelude in the early years of feudal Japan, but here it starts right out in 20th century fun. Oh baby._

_anyway, once again, hope you have a nice read. Cheers._

* * *

2004 October 28.

Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared again. The court would conclude in two days time and a feast would be held for a full day and night, the palace was bustling with activity and tending to the 500 guests that were in residence at the surrounding houses on the gargantuan palace grounds. There were no matters of war or threat, trade was booming as of late, and the west's territory was the most prosperous yet again. Sesshomaru had taken "those three" and left in his personal limo and gone north to more remote regions of his lands, where only small towns and smaller mountainous villages resided. He rarely patrolled the north anymore for there was nothing coming down from there that could threaten them. Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha had met with the Lord of the North and struck up a rather promising treaty with them that benefitted them more so than the west, however it forever tied the bonds of alliance with the North in future strife.

Sesshomaru kept a winter palace up in the northern mountains beside the vast Mukuro forests, an ancient greenery that Sesshomaru would never see cut down, it held an unspoken magic in it's air and the very ground you walked upon spoke of the life it held and could take away in an instant. Sesshomaru kept his palace it filled with demon sized fireplaces and libraries that were full of volumes from all over the world.

The trip was a three days drive and then another 5 into the heart of the mountain ranges. Dragons slumbered and griffons of ancient times still hunted among the rocks of the great peaks. Small human and demon villages lived in the crevices of the mountains lips and points. Even Sesshomaru did not know the true number of how many existed in his territory, but he wasn't too interested in them.

"Sesshomaru change the fucking station, you've been listening to static for over forty-five minutes now."

"Cease your chatter Inuyasha, I am meditating, you should try it sometime."

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms across his chest, his loose fitted ratty t shirt pulled tight against his well sculpted body.

"Yeah, you stupid prick, why are we leaving the palace yet again? We do this every fuck year for the past three hundred years and nothing has come out of it, except a quiet three months to do fucking jack."

"That inuyasha is exactly the point."

"Shut up Sango, no one asked your opinion."

"Inuyasha I value Sango's opinion more than yours and she is correct, peace and quiet is what I wish to obtain, now CEASE YOUR CHATTER."

The car ride was silent after that. With a smug looking Sango, an amused looking Miroku who had wisely stayed silent during the little banter, and a stoic and annoyed looking Lord.

The palace was already prepared and firing up when the four arrived through the main traditional style Japanese archways. Demon security did a check and welcomed their lord to his home. Miroku set up as the head of security and had the perimeter and all the scouts names memorized by the end of the evening. Sesshomaru was led to his rooms and did not come out until supper was announced and Sango turned up later than all of them with a ruffled looking Inuyasha and a report of the surrounding areas. Sesshomaru listened with a pleased note in his voice, and dinner went by smoothly.

"We shall go out first thing tomorrow morning. I wish to start at the eastern forest borders and venture in, I wish to speak with Akoto, and then make my way to the Freyr River. It's clogged with rock and earth I hear, not flooding as needed for the lands farther to the south of it's flow."

"That sounds fine my lord. I shall turn in now then. Goodnight."

Sango left and Miroku soon after. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enjoyed a few brotherly moments of quiet and then they too went to their respective rooms and bedded down for the night. Tomorrow was to be another day in the craziness that was the life of Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Rin stretched at dawn. They're bodies young and supple beneath hunting leathers and miko robes, not their usual skinny jeans and old t-shirts. Their training was to begin today for the new year and they had to be at the river. Amano the river spirit was their tutor this week. Akoto the Boar and Moro the Wolf, both being involved with their own agendas. Freyr was a dear sister to the twin girls and their power was centered in her great flow. They had never realized until they were older that Freyr was the life river itself.

"Kagome, we must clear Freyr's blocked eastern shores. Many are dying I saw them in my sights last night."

"I know. I addressed Amano and the gods and they agree it is our task as guardians. I must say we have quite a handle on life, literally."

The two hopped up into the mountains their equally long ebony hair flew out behind them like wings and they hopped up boulders and caverns nearly 80 meters high. The cliff face itself was over 300 meters high and the girls had to reach the top by mid morning. Their legs were powerful even for their adolescent age. Their power having manifested itself at the age of five for both. Kagome was the elder by a full day. Their mother Moro the wolf god had given them their separate life spans so that when their guardianships manifested they would not be tied to one another. To have twin girls born in the year of the snake was a blessing and the entire forest of the eastern territory had showed up to pay respects to the mother and babes. Kagome and Rin now at 19 years old according to human standards, still had their human forms and would not receive their wolf forms, their true forms, until they turned twenty in a month's time. They to the forest and the gods that protected the life river were considered royalty. They smelt, acted, and were raised by humans, but their true groundings were immortal like the demons and beasts that ruled the country politically. Kagome and Rin would one day rule the countries themselves spiritually. The girls were connected to the Earth's flow, they were an embodiment of the Earth's life flow and both knew their destinies well and embraced them fully.

The river bank was sandy and calm when Kagome and Rin arrived. The sun was soft upon their unnaturally pale skin and they watched the soft blue water flow. In some areas the girls could see darker shades swirling in their own rifts. The lives that were ending or had been ended. Rin flinched slightly as one ruptured upwards in a shrieking fall to the river floor. Kagome knelt by the river side and ran a hand through the current. Silt slipped through her fingers like ash. She was confused. The river was greyer today than most days.

"We must hurry. Rin call for Amano. That blockage is doing more damage then I thought."


End file.
